Naruto: Beta Episode 1
Naruto: Beta Episode 1 Prologue: 35 years before the Naruto series start, there were ninjas of unimaginable power. The time of the fourth hokage is coming. The chunin exams started and team 3 is up against the sand village. Team three is made up of Jaraiya: 14 years old, Tsunade: 13 years old, Orochimaru: 14 years old, and Intuzuka Uchiha: 12 years old. Instructor: Uchiha, you're up! Intuzuka gets up and goes onto the field. A young man from the sand village steps out in front of him. Instructor: Start! Intuzuka runs toward the man. Intuzuka: Fireball jutsu! (a large ball of flame hits the young man, and Intuzuka is the winner) Instructor: Jaraiya, you're next! Intuzuka leans back on the wall like he was before his fight. Tsunade stands right next to him. She's not sure what to say. Intuzuka: What is it Tsunade? Tsunade: How are you that strong? Intuzuka: Practice and a lot of free time. Although, I take care of my four brothers. Tsunade: I've never met someone like you. Intuzuka: I don't care, frankly. I'm just trying to pass the test. Three men come over and try to bump Intuzuka, but he moves to the side, seeing it coming. The man on the left falls down some stairs because he missed. Man 2: Hey Uchiha, why did you dodge? Intuzuka is silent, ignoring the thug. The man grabs Tsunade and starts harassing her. Intuzuka kicks one in the face, punches one in the stomach and puts one into a genjutsu. He does all of that, without touching Tsunade. Intuzuka grabs one by the neck and looks him in the eyes. Intuzuka: Look, I can kill you just by looking at you, and I don't take well to harassment. Now get out of here before I violate some rules. The men run out of the room and Tsunade looks at Intuzuka. Tsunade: You really are chunin material. Intuzuka: Actually, if I were older, I could qualify to be a Junin. Tsunade: Why are you shy? Intuzuka: I just don't like to talk. Tsunade: You also never look anyone in the eyes. Intuzuka: I have the sharingan, an eye technique that I've mastered. I can kill with them and I'm afraid I'll hurt people if I look them in the eyes. Tsunade: So, you do have feelings? Intuzuka: (he gains a smile) Shut up. Jaraiya comes back and sees the two talking. Jaraiya: So, I see we're finally talking to the team. Intuzuka: Only to the person who bothered to try and talk to me. Jaraiya: Hey, come on, I didn't bother you, because I didn't want to disturb you. It doesn't hurt to make new friends. Intuzuka: A horrible excuse, but I can see how hard you're trying, so I think I can make another friend. The exam continues on, bringing them into the forest for their teamwork challenge. They all walk out including the instructors. Instructor: Alright guys, I know you're capable of winning this, so show me what you've learned. Intuzuka runs off, everyone following his lead. Intuzuka progresses faster than anyone else, but is hard to follow. Jaraiya: Intuzuka, where are we going? Intuzuka: The finish. I want to get through this is quick as possible. Jaraiya: What's the rush? We have plenty of time. Intuzuka: No rush, just don't want to be here any longer than I have to. The team continues to follow him until they hit a river. Across the river, is the finish. Away from the group in one of the trees is a shadowy figure. It has red eyes and is looking down at team 3. Figure: I've found the one. To be continued....